CUIDANDO TU AMISTAD
by apoloni18
Summary: Los celos te hacen notar que algo no anda bien contigo y el temor de perder su amistad te esta acechando, necesitas comprar tiempo para encontrar una solucion antes de que sea tarde (KilluaxGon) (ADV: rating M mas adelante)


Bueno hola nuevamente gente =D

y pues aqui, les traigo otro pequeño fic Killua x Fem Gon

mmm me encanta demasiado T_T, sigo pensando que togashi debio hacer a Gon mujer

o por lo menos hacer una publicacion de 1 capitulo de un universo alternativo donde Gon es mujer...seria epico

en fin, empecemos

DISC: hunterxhunter no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Notas previas<strong>

Este fic se situa 3 años después del ultimo arco del manga (dark continente), asi que la edad de los chicos esta entre 16 y 17

**7 DIAS DE ABSTINENCIA Y MAS**

Estas mirándola de nuevo

Toda tu atención se enfoca solo en ella y no puedes evitar que los celos te saquen de quicio al ver como le sonríe al chico que tiene a su lado, ese tipo con el cual está conversando animadamente

No te gusta esta situación

Estas odiando al sujeto en cuestión, y es que esta robando su mirada, su sonrisa….

Odias sentirte asi verdad?

Es insoportable

Tanto que ahora estas oculto entre las sombras, torturándote de una manera cruel, viendo como los dos chicos siguen en su cita, como conversan amenamente, como ambos parecen complices de su propio mundo porque sonríen y el ambiente alrededor parece haber desaparecido para ellos

Como detestas verla asi…

Y lo peor de todo es que le echas la culpa

No puedes ser más egoísta e hipócrita

Pero le echas la culpa de lo que ella provoca en ti, piensas que lo hace a propósito, pero sabes que te mientes y que en el fondo no es asi, la conoces muy bien, y sabes cómo es ella, una persona demasiado increíble para ser capaz de hacer algo con malicia...

Una chica que aunque siempre parezca despreocupada es fiel a sus principios

definitivamente son polos opuestos

Pero desde aquella primera vez que la conociste en el examen del cazador todo cambió para ti y antes de que te dieras cuenta se convirtió en tu única y mejor amiga

Son amigos

Y no soportas pensar de que puedas perder esa amistad

Que alguien más se haga amigo de Gon te provoca ese dolor que aun recuerdas que sentías cuando eras niño y que ahora te susurra que volverá, la pesadilla de volver a estar solo no te deja dormir

Que la estés sintiendo ajena poco a poco te está matando

p… pero esta bien no?, lo que importa es que sea feliz

Incluso si en ese concepto de felicidad tú no puedas estar a su lado como quisieras

Es doloroso pero lo comprendes

Eres calmado, frio y metódico y eso te ayuda a entender aunque sea insoportable

Aunque tus sentimientos escapen..

Aunque tus sentimientos se enreden e intenten dominar tu razón como ahora que estas espiando la cita que tiene Gon como si fueras un acosador

no te puedes controlar no?

-no fue buena idea.-dices apenas mientras contemplas con horror como la sonrisa de Gon parece iluminar la mesa donde están

Piensas que ya es mucha tortura seguir asi y te dispones a irte

A paso silente sin que nadie se dé cuenta

No quieres levantar sospechas, pero entonces te das cuenta de que Gon parece excusarse un momento y entonces sutilmente al levantarse dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde estas tú…

te ha pillado

O a lo mejor siempre supo donde estabas

Ya es tarde para que puedas escapar del pequeño escondite entre los arboles

La ves salir y dirigirse hacia donde estas

Su expresión no parece muy amigable

-Killua….-la escuchas pronunciar tu nombre

Está molesta

-que se supone que estás haciendo aquí.-

Te muerdes el labio inferior, te confiaste demasiado….

Estabas tan ensimismado pensando en tus sentimientos que te descuidaste lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta.

te mantienes callado un momento pero no la debes hacer esperar, sabes que sería peor si te quedas callado

Después de pensar que decir te expones frente a ella

-a que estás jugando.-la escuchas decir

El argumento que repasas en tu cabeza no parece convincente pero debes decirle algo

cualquier cosa!

-solo estoy cuidando de que no te pase nada.-es tu escueta respuesta

Ella te mira enojada, escucharte decir aquello no le ha gustado

-de nuevo con eso Killua?.-vocifera.-porque siempre haces esto….

-yo solo me preocupo por ti.-respondes con la misma entonación en la que ella te increpó

También estás enojado y es que no sabes cómo actuar o que decir

Estas desesperado

Pero más que desesperado estás rabioso con ella, porque no puede ver tus intenciones, aquellas que callas y que le sigues ocultando

Estas furioso porque no soportas verlo con otra persona que no seas tú

Estas molesto porque ella no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos

Pero sobre todo estás enojado contigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo

-Killua yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que me cuiden.-gritó haciendo puchero

No soportas que te eche la culpa por espiarla

Piensas que debería agradecerte por cuidarla, pero no, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de como son las cosas

Tus sentimientos no te dejan ver…no controlan tu actitud

-bueno disculpa por querer cuidarte.-exclamas con sarcasmo cosa que ella no lo toma bien

Acabas de echar mas leña al fuego

-eres un tonto.-responde.-soy mas fuerte que tù, no necesito que me cuides, además él es un muy buen amigo

No te gusta lo que dice, ese es el defecto que odias de ella: que Puede ser capaz de hacerse amigo de cualquier persona debido a que ella es muy amigable, calida y bondadosa

ese es el unico defecto que detestas a morir (que haga amigos tan facilmente)

-por eso mismo es que lo hago.-contratacas.-tiendes a confiar en cualquier persona sin ni siquiera conocerla bien y sabes que eso es peligroso, sobre todo en el negocio donde estamos metidos!

Estas frustrado

La verdad no es esa

Simplemente es que odias la facilidad que ella tiene de hacer amistad y caer bien a la gente

-tu eres muy desconfiado y paranoico Killua, eres un tonto.-cual niña enojada desata su riña.-tonto tonto tonto!

No puedes seguir con esto

Te sientes mal

Sabes que tus celos son la causa de que Gon se sienta asfixiada contigo

Y decir que es por cuidarla es solo una barata excusa

Y ella se dio cuenta pero no te lo dice

Se queda callada, no quiere lastimar tus sentimientos

No quiere hacerte ver que ha visto a través de tus ojos la verdad que le ocultas

No te lo dice, pero tú lo sabes

Lo sabes verdad killua?

-vale, ya no te molestaré.-respondes ofuscado dejándola de lado

No quieres escuchar alguna replica o que diga algo que pueda afectar tú ya inestable manera de pensar asi que aceleras el paso intentas perderla y para buena suerte ella no te dice nada, al menos ya no logras escuchar nada

...

El tiempo pasa de una manera agónicamente lenta y rápida a la vez tanto que no eres capaz de explicar muy bien que sucede

Sabias que había sido una mala idea venir tan anticipadamente a Yorkshin, faltaba muchos días para que se inicie la subasta.

Pero Gon como buena amiga había aceptado ayudar a Kurapika en esta nueva misión que tenía con la mafia, pero venir con 2 semanas de anticipación había sido demasiado

Por eso es que no te gustan las ciudades grandes y es que Gon es de distraerse mucho y su silueta bien delineada no pasa desapercibida por ningun hombre; siempre llama la atención y peor si le hacen conversación, a ella le encanta hacer amigos…

Eso mismo acabó pasando hoy y no lo puedes soportar

Caminas por las calles de yorkshin intentando pensar en algo y en nada, para cuando te das cuenta ya las luces de la ciudad empiezan a encenderse

Pero necesitas mas tiempo para encontrar una solución

pero sabes que es un poco difícil

Ella no es del problema asi que no tiene nada que ver

Pero tú si….y eso no lo puedes controlar

Estas desesperado

Estas tan desesperado que hasta respirar te cuesta trabajo

Resoplas y vuelves a la realidad cuando escuchas el ringtone de tu celular

No tienes ni que ver el nombre para saber quién te llama

Te quedas mirando un momento el aparato

Estas dudando en contestar o no

"solo necesito tiempo" piensas y terminas por apretar el boton

-hola Gon.-susurras.-pasa algo?.-preguntas apenas

Te cuesta hablar

Es difícil ordenar las ideas, sin embargo poco a poco estas recobrando la lucidez

-Killua volví al hotel pero no te he encontrado…-exclama un tanto curiosa, oyes un poco de silencio.-dónde estás?.-pregunta

-en realidad nose donde estoy.-respondes sincero mientras levantas la mirada y echas un vistazo alrededor esta zona no te parece familiar.-pero estoy bien

De nuevo escuchas el breve silencio por parte de ella

-ehm y ya te vienes al hotel?.-pregunta

Ahora tú te quedas en silencio

Crees que no es muy buena idea, sabes que si ella está cerca no podrás tener la cabeza fría

Necesitas claridad para pensar

Al menos por un rato

-creo que demorare un poco.-dices al fin

Te tomas el rostro un tanto desorientado, sientes el efecto de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron mas temprano

-vale….te estaré esperando en el lobby.-exclama.-creo que podemos ir a los cines a ver una película…

Sonríes con tristeza al escuchar la agradable proposición

Desearías estar ahora con ella

Pero no puedes…no debes

…necesitas pensar

Aclarar tus ideas

-suena agradable.-demasiado irreal para ser cierto.-pero no creo que pueda regresar.-es mejor que se lo digas ahora y que no espere en vano….

De nuevo hay un breve silencio y en ese lapso sientes como la fría brisa nocturna de la ciudad golpea tu rostro

-no vas a venir?.-ahora la escuchas un tanto decepcionada

Te lamentas, pero necesitas comprar tiempo

-no.-sentencias un tanto dudoso de tus propias palabras

La realidad es que te mueres por verla

Por disfrutar el simple hecho de estar a su lado

Necesitas de su luz….de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su compañía

Pero ese es el problema no?

La adicción por estar consumiendo de esa droga llamada Gon

Y como toda adicción sabes que es malo…

La dependencia que sientes es tan extrema y ese es el problema

Te estás dando cuenta

Estas dándote cuenta de cuál es el problema, justo en ese lapso de silencio que nuevo que se forma mientras esperas alguna respuesta de parte de ella

Has pasado casi toda tu vida junto con Gon, ya llevan casi 8 años viajando alrededor de todo el mundo, juntos como cazadores han vivido aventuras extremas donde en cada una de ellas han jugado con la muerte de varias maneras

y mientras cada aventura se desarrollaba, tu adicción al principio sutil e indiferente se empezó a volver en una necesidad tan intensa que ahora no lo puedes ni describir

Y no te diste cuenta

-Killua.-vuelve a detener su voz.-estas molesto conmigo por lo de la tarde verdad?

Vuelves a esbozar una mueca deprimente

"quisiera estarlo" desearías responder que si

Pero no puedes

-no como crees.-susurras.-a…a decir verdad Gon, discúlpame por haber actuado de esa manera.-tu voz sale temblorosa

-n..no pasa nada Killu..n..no tienes nada de que disculparte.-ella te responde apenas.-no lo hiciste con mala intención

"no es verdad Gon"

Cierras los ojos intentando buscar en la oscuridad la manera de escapar

Tal vez ella te perdona pero tú no lo haces

Si esto sigue asi

Al final la amistad entre ustedes se romperá

y eso es lo único que en verdad importa en tu vida

la amistad de Gon es lo mas importante para ti no?

-si bueno.-no sabes que decir.-te llamaré mañana, procura no estar despierta hasta tarde, buenas noches.-sin escuchar una réplica cortas la llamada y apagas el celular

Hiciste lo correcto pues bien sabes que lo que acabas de hacer fue un intento desesperado de ya no querer seguir hablando con ella

y sabes que se dio cuenta

sin embargo ganaste tiempo

para seguir pensando y seguir buscando la manera de escapar

…..

Caminas de nuevo sin rumbo alguno apenas y pudiste dormir un par de horas en el hotel que encontraste ayer casi a la media noche

La adicción está acabando contigo

Y mientras sigues intentando buscar la manera de encontrar una solución, te estás dando cuenta de que estas atrapado y no hay manera de huir

"Pero siempre hay una manera!" te gritas a ti mismo

Si hay algo que has aprendido de Gon es que siempre encuentra la forma de salir de situaciones imposibles, como aquella vez en la prueba del cazador

Pero necesitas más tiempo a solas para encontrarla

Entonces piensas que ahora es tu oportunidad de comprar tiempo

Aun faltan 2 semanas para la subasta y Kurapika junto con Leorio arriban hoy para aca, entonces ellos haría compañía a Gon

Ella no estaría sola mientras tu aprovecharías el tiempo para alejarte por estos dias y definitivamente encontrarías la manera

Al menos eso es lo que estas pensando

Sonríes de medio lado

Sientes que en ese tiempo lograras encontrar la manera

Pero te sigues engañando y no te das cuenta

Te das falsas esperanzas para no sentirte miserable

Sacudes la cabeza y vuelves a encender tu celular es hora de reportarte

Has analizado tu situación delicadamente desde hace un par de horas asi que ya puedes confrontarla y comenzar con tu plan de ganar tiempo, marcas su numeró y esperas pacientemente a que conteste

Sientes un pequeño hormigueo en la mano y una leve sensación de ansiedad a medida de que suena la llamada

-buenos días Gon.-saludas a la chica

-Killua?.-susurra algo somnolienta, acabas de despertarla, aun es temprano incluso para ella.-

-si soy yo.-

-buenos días.-responde casi de inmediato, puedes notar por su tono que parece sorprendida pero se siente que ya está despierta por completo.-es algo temprano

-lo siento por despertarte tan de repente.-

-descuida, no hay problema.-exclama mientras puedes oír como se le escapa una pequeña risa.-y bien ya estas viniendo, sabes que hoy día vienen Leorio y kurapika verdad?...debemos ir a encontrarnos en el aeropuerto

-ah si lo siento Gon.-te quedas un rato en silencio ordenando las palabras que tiene que salir de tu boca.-envíales saludos por mi vale?

En este punto empiezas a sentir una pequeña incertidumbre

Es como si estuvieras en algún combate nen y no sepas quien va a ganar

"que estupidez" exclamas mentalmente

-que, porque dices eso.-

-estoy saliendo de la ciudad, Milluki me llamó y tiene un trabajo para mi.-una excelente mentira, muy creible y ya lo tienes elaborada en la cabeza

No puedes perder la calma

Además esta es tu especialidad no?...como dijo alguna vez hisoka, los controladores de transformación son manipuladores, mentirosos y siempre consiguen lo que quieren de cualquier manera

No podía ser esa definición mas acertada contigo

-que?.-Gon parece desprevenida ante lo que le acabas de decir, realmente no se lo esperaba.-t..te vas a ir entonces?

Bajas la mirada y es que la manera en que escuchas su voz parece afectarte

-si, lo siento, pero estaré antes de la subasta.-

-puedo ir contigo?.-pregunta apresuradamente cosa que te desencaja un poco

Habias estado planeado que tenias que decir, el libreto ya estaba en tu cabeza pero no habias previsto algo como esto, sin embargo no debería ser complicado solucionarlo no?

-no es necesario Gon, será un trabajo sencillo.-no parece que sea suficiente para convencerla y lo sabes.-…además los chicos están esperando a verte, sabes que vinieron antes solo para verte a ti no?.-ahora si te luciste y te sientes satisfecho

Sin embargo la sensación desagradable de la mentira se cuela en tu boca y el ensordecedor silencio entre los dos empieza a incomodarte

Esperas su respuesta sintiendo como la culpa por mentir a la única persona que le importas empieza a devorarte

-vale.-ella susurra, esperas un breve momento a que diga algo más pero no oyes nada

-si, lo bueno es que estarás con ellos en mi ausencia, diviértanse por mi tambien.-comentas animosamente.-

-claro pero no sera lo mismo sin ti Killua.-su sinceridad te hace sonreir

-lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, te llamaré mas tarde

-s…ok cuídate mucho Killua y si necesitas ayuda solo dimelo.-

-claro.-susurras triste, empiezas a creer tu propia mentira y sientes que realmente te estas despidiendo de ella.-adios…Gon

ya compraste una semana entera donde estaras solo

es hora de aprovecharla

...

Dia 01

Ha sido fácil instalarte en la Adelaide city, que es la ciudad vecina a yorkshin, tenias un poco de miedo de quedarte en York puesto que había posibilidades de que podrias encontrarte con ella por cosas de la mala suerte

Sin embargo estas cauto de salir del hotel

Y te quedas en la habitación la mayor parte del tiempo

Sigues buscando la manera en que puedas dar espacio a Gon

Piensas que la estas asfixiando demasiado y el temor de que eso cause a la larga que su amistad se fracture poco a poco se convierte en pánico

Ese es el primer "pequeño" problema que no puedes resolver

Y mientras mas empiezas a ahondar en el tema "Gon"

Te das cuenta de que hay mucho pequeños problemas que no tienen solución

La ansiedad empieza a colarse a medida de que la noche se acerca y para cuando te das cuenta de que ya va a morir el dia sin encontrar solución masculles un insulto por lo bajo…

A lo mejor necesitas dormir un poco

….

Dia 02

Todo parece haber ido tranquilo, los pensamientos y recuerdos empiezan a mezclarse de una manera un tanto fastidiosa

Estas empezando a bloquearte

Asi pasas un par de horas en la mañana y de nuevo la ansiedad vuelve a apoderarse de ti y en vez de empezar a analizar tus problemas te desvias del camino y tan solo te quedas recordando algunos momentos que tuviste con la pelinegra

Eso no te da buena señal pero en este momento de soledad pensar en ella es como un bálsamo

Lo sientes asi,

pensar en ella ahora es como una pequeña distracción antes que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza

….

Dia 03

Intentas alejar los pensamientos de ayer

Te cuesta un poco, mejor dicho se te hace difícil

Asi que decides salir a caminar

Parece que el aire fresco y el mover tu cuerpo te dan un segundo aire y la claridad que creías perdida vuelve para analizar la situación

pero los resultados no te convencer

Las posibles soluciones parecen estúpidas y poco funcionales

lo estas enfocando mal

Te conoces muy bien y sabes que puedes hacer y que no puedes cambiar

Sin embargo el factor Gon vuelve a tallar como una variable indescifrable en la ecuación que quieres resolver pero no encuentras solucion

Y tus sentimientos no ayudan

Nada ayuda y la ausencia de Gon empieza a hacer una sutil interferencia, pero lo puedes manejar, y para controlar tus tentaciones "perdiste tu celular" en algún lugar que ya no recuerdas, asi que no hay manera en que te puedas contactarla o que ella te contacte a ti.

Suspiras de mala gana cuando ves venir la noche y estas nuevamente perdido

Otra vez no llegaste a encontrar la manera de no romper tu amistad

….

Dia 04

Ya hace bastante tiempo que no recordabas como se sentía estar en "soledad" y ahora el pasar de los pocos días sin conversar con alguien te lo hace saber, tu cuerpo lo siente y tu mente empieza a sentirse afectada…

Aunque no es un gran problema para ti ya que lo único que importa es seguir buscando la manera de estar bien con Gon

pero de nuevo sientes que no hay avance

Estas estancado

La mañana pasa de una forma tan lenta y agonica que lo sientes pesado y el resto de la tarde te vuelves a meter en la habitación del hotel

Te encuentras mirando el techo, algun punto fijo buscando concentrarte, buscando la lucidez que parece se esta perdiendo a medida de que sigues hundiéndote en el tema de tus propias obsesiones

No funciona

Te empiezas a frustrar y te levantas de golpe

Las ganas de querer matar a alguien vienen tan frenéticamente como la cólera que sientes contigo mismo, tu instinto asesino que yacia dormido empieza a susurrar, quiere despertar y al darte cuenta te asustas un poco

Eso no debería ser problema porque lo puedes controlar verdad?

Lo que si empieza a convertirse en un problema es la abstinencia a tu adicción

Ya está empezando a sentirse con mayor intensidad

En este punto te arrepientes de haber perdido tu celular, aunque la verdad es que lo destrozaste y lo botaste a la basura pero eso es lo de menos

Lo que importa y te preocupa es que tu cuerpo empieza a sentir los estragos de su ausencia y ahora ya no puedes pensar con claridad, tu mente está divagando por Gon

Qué problema no?

…...

Dia 05

Ya no puedes resistir

El sueño lascivo que acabas de tener con ella te hace desvariar

E incluso te maldices haber despertado justo cuando ella empezaba a desvertirse despues de haberte besado arrinconándote en la habitación mientras empezaba a acariciar tu cuerpo y a susurrar tu nombre

Pero sabias que solo era un sueño, pero no querias despertar

La mala suerte parece seguirte

Y en todo el dia en lo único que puedes pensar es en esas imágenes que recreaste al cerrar los ojos

Deseas volver a dormir para ver si puedes soñar en una continuación de la película, aunque tu deseo parece un poco difícil pero tienes esa esperanza de que si…

De que la vida se compadezca de ti y al menos te haga volver a soñar con ella

Si…por lo menos soñar que estas con ella caminando juntos, divirtiéndose

O mejor, soñar que aceptaste la proposición de ir al cine y ver una película

Escuchar su voz, su risa

Sentir su alegría

Contemplar su rostro sin que se de cuenta

Sería un buen sueño….

Estas tan afectado que por hoy no quieres buscar una solución

Simplemente quieres cerrar los ojos y tentar a la suerte de que pueda cumplir tu capricho

…

Dia 06

Te sientes un poco mal

Decepcionado

No recuerdas que soñaste, pero por cómo has despertado probablemente te hayas dado cuenta de que no fue nada agradable

Pasado el tiempo un tanto pensativo y ya mas lucido agradeces no haber tenido otra vez ese tipo de sueño pues hubieras perdido el tiempo deseando e imaginando cosas que no podrán pasar nunca

Irónicamente de nuevo no puedes pensar en nada

Te falta claridad y al principio no te das cuenta del motivo

O mejor dicho intentas negarte

Pero lo sabes no?...

…poco a poco la abstinencia ha vuelto a colarse en tu ser

Se hace insoportable

No te puedes controlar

Pasa varias horas no creyendo lo que esta ocurriéndote

Sabias que estabas mal por ella

Sabias que no era normal tus sentimientos

Pero no creías que tan enfermo te encontrabas

Asi es….

Tu adicción es mortal

Tu dependencia hacia Gon tanto física como emocional es total….

La necesitas

Entonces ahí te das cuenta

En ese punto de desesperación que empezabas a sentir

Justo cuando estabas cayendo en la perdida de toda tu razón

Encuentras la forma

Una posibilidad

No…no sabes si va a funcionar

Es mas; se te hace un poco complicado y extremadamente difícil

Pero es lo único lógico que pudiste rescatar

De todos estos días que no te llevaron a nada

Quieres creer que pueda funcionar

Y deseas y ruegas a que si…

...

Dia 07

Ya estas regresando de Adelaide City, la semana ha sido tan larga que parecen meses y no días los que transcurrieron

ya estas llegando al hotel

Al salir del autobús empiezas a sentir un extraño hormigueo, realmente la necesidad de tu adiccion vuelve a sentirse, tu cuerpo se tensa porque sabe que ella puede estar cerca, pero tú deseas que no

Si pudieras evitarla un día más sería lo ideal

Pero ya estás en tu límite

Saludas al recepcionista y le muestras la llave de la habitación donde te hospedas para que te de el pase libre, tu lugar de descanso es justo al frente de la habitación de Gon, pero a lo mejor con la llegada de Kurapika y Leorio, ellos hayan cambiado a otro piso

Uno donde puedan estar las 3 habitaciones uno lado del otro

Al llegar a tu habitación te quedas mirando la del frente, donde se hospeda Gon, no sabes si está allí, contienes las ganas de usar "En" y simplemente entras a tu suite

Te sientes agotado por haber contenido tantas emociones

Y tu estado emocional y físico te los hace sentir

Ta das una breve ducha y después de cambiarte te tiras a la cama

No piensas en nada en general

Estas lo suficientemente cansado para cerrar los ojos y dormir

Pasan solo un par de horas y ves la luz del atardecer filtrarse por uno de los ventanales de la habitación

Te tomas la cabeza intentando recuperarte de tu estado de letargo

Y entonces la puedes sentir

Y esa suave y extraña sensación hace que todos tus sentidos se alerten, abres los ojos un tanto sorprendido pues no está en tu habitación sino que se encuentra en la entrada

Ha utilizado "En" y acaba de encontrarte

Resoplas un tanto ansioso porque ya se dio cuenta de que has regresado, sin embargo notas algo extraño y es que ella no dice nada, no hace ruido, no toca la puerta

Parece que solo está parada

No entiendes que sucede

Y prefieres no entenderlo

Eso te da tiempo de pensar en empezar a tejer tu última alternativa

prometiste que cuando la vieras de nuevo empezarías a elaborar tu plan

Te convenciste de que esa era la única forma

-Killua?.-la escuchas extraña…

….no parece emocionada por verte de vuelta

Aunque eso era la reacción que querias ver y escuchar

Sin embargo te parece extraño que no este emocionada

Gon por cualquier persona es efusiva

No lo entiendes, desde ya te parece raro pero a lo mejor es solo tu imaginación

Son solo tus grandes expectativas que tenías y por eso crees que es extraño la actitud de Gon

Que sigue ahí parada sin querer entrar

-Si ya estoy aquí Gon.-gritas un tanto efusivo.-no te quedes ahí pasa tonta!

Piensas que no te escuchó porque sientes que sigue afuera inmóvil

Suspiras extrañado y te pones de pie para abrir la puerta

Pero antes de dar algun paso escuchas como ella entra

Vez su rostro y le sonríes alegre por volver a verla

Esta es una de las pocas veces en que eres honesto contigo mismo

-Buenas tardes Gon.-exclamas feliz con un leve tono burlón

Ella te responde apenas con un gesto similar

Entonces te das cuenta de que algo no anda bien

Ella esta diferente

Lo puedes notar, ahora es evidente

Puedes ver su rostro que parece seria y triste?

No…realmente no entiendes lo que está pasando

Se supone que estaría feliz de verte…

…si…eso era lo que tenía que pasar…

transcurren los minutos y empiezas a sentir que la situacion que habias imaginado no era como esperabas

ella se encuentra apagada, apenas y quiere sacar conversación, extrañamente eres tú quien da pie inicio a hablar de cómo le ha ido este tiempo y como están los chicos, sientes como parece responderte por obligación más que para contarte

Incluso parece estar incomoda

es como si no quisiera estar ahí

Lo mas raro es que no te pregunta por el supuesto viaje que tuviste

No es normal

Empiezas a sospechar que algo no anda bien

Demasiadas señales de que algo esta ocurriendo

-estas bien?.-preguntas un tanto extrañado

no parece ser la misma

-me odias verdad?.-susurra

Ladeas la cabeza a un lado un tanto confundido

Al principio crees que has escuchado otra cosa

Pero ella lo vuelve a repetir y entonces estas de no creer

-¿qué?.-exclamas desencajado, aun no crees lo que te acaba de preguntar.-que clase de pregunta idiota es esa…estas de broma?

Ella desvía la mirada y cruza los brazos como si tuviera frio, pero tú conoces bien que sucede cuando ella hace ese gesto tan particular…

Quiere llorar

-Gon que te está pasando.-no te atreves a acercarte porque piensas que puede ser el detonante para quebrarla

En ese momento de extraño silencio

Intentas pensar detenidamente en algun motivo por el cual te estuviera diciendo aquello

Pero no encuentras

No le encuentras sentido

-tú no tenías ninguna misión con tu hermano.-la impresión que tienes es tan grande que te delata al instante esa mentira que dijiste hace una semana para huir de ella

Y ella se da cuenta al mirarte a los ojos, puedes ver a través de ellos como descubre tu mentira

Ahora eres tu quien no puedes hablar

El golpe ha sido tan certero e inesperado que te quedas cual idiota en silencio

Delatando tu ya desenmascarada mentira aun peor

Rebusca alguna respuesta coherente

Ordenas las ideas intentando buscar una mera excusa

Algo que te de la oportunidad de arreglar la situacion

Pero no la encuentras

Y ella te mira decepcionada, enojada, furiosa y triste

Todo al mismo tiempo

-lo sabes entonces.-ya estas descubierto, no tiene caso intentar ocultarlo, no te va a creer

Quieres saber cómo es que se enteró pero eso no es lo importante en este momento

Estas tan desesperado

Arrinconado por ella que no te queda otra opción que atacar

….además tu instinto ve en esta caotica situacion en la que te encuentras

La oportunidad de hacer tu jugada

Si…

la oportunidad que querías trabajarla poco a poco

Puede que se dé de golpe si mueves bien las piezas

…entonces aprovecha la chance

Asi como en las peleas de Nen

No siempre va a ganar el más fuerte

-me has descubierto.-susurras esta vez mostrando un semblante más frio y cínico

Aunque aún te cuesta reprimir la sorpresa del momento lo haces bien

por su parte Gon no puede creer lo que le dices

Seguramente esperaba a que te negaras y le dijeras alguna otra mentira?

En otro momento hubieras hecho eso pero ahora no

Has estado delirando toda esta semana sobre que hacer con ella

Y como reprimir tus sentimientos y al final durante esos 5 días de soledad lo único que conseguiste fue darte cuenta lo enfermo que estas….el único día que te sirvió fue el de ayer

-¿es por la pelea que tuvimos?.-pregunta Gon y casi al final de la ultima palabra escuchaste como luchaba para que su voz no saliera quebrada

Haces memoria, se refiere a la riña antes de que te fueras

La pelea por haber aceptado una cita con ese tipo extraño

Sería fácil decir que si

Pero debes analizar la situación

La conoces bien

Si es por algo tan simple, ella te pedirá disculpas en el acto para arreglar la situación inmediatamente

A Gon jamás le gusta estar peleada con la gente

Al menos no por mucho tiempo

-crees que es solo por eso?.-preguntas un tanto irónico

Empiezas a mover tus piezas

Sigues desesperado pero ahora te sientes confiado ahora que estas decidido a hacer lo que crees que es correcto

-q…que…pero entonces es verdad que me odias?.-vocifera desencajada y el tan solo pronunciar aquello le parece tan poco creible que no es capaz de aceptar lo que estas por responderle

Tú tampoco lo crees

Jamás podrías odiarla

En este punto te preguntas como se le ocurrió pensar eso…

Sin embargo eso no te interesa

Debes seguir enfocado

Lo sabes

-cómo te enteraste.-exclamas fingiendo sorpresa

Pero implícitamente le estas respondiendo su pregunta

Ella se queda en silencio

Parece ser que tus palabras son tan inesperadas como la situación en si

-entonces en verdad me odias.-parece que hasta hace poco no estaba segura

Pero ahora le acabas de hacer ver que si

-…te lo iba a decir pero no de esta manera.-sentencias como si aún tuvieras algún tipo de respeto a alguien que decías odiar

Ahora estas contemplando la bizarra situación

Sigues un tanto curioso por saber de dónde rayos sacó que la odias

Pero lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado conveniente

Tanto que no lo puedes creer y es que ese era tu plan

La manera que encontraste ayer de solucionar los problemas con ella

Era simple y complicado al mismo tiempo

Tenías que hacerle creer que la odiabas para que ella te deje libre

Ese era tu plan y justamente la parte difícil estaba ocurriendo

Aun no sabes ni como, pero eso no te importa

Habías repasado mentalmente cómo hacer para que te odie poco a poco

empezar por ser indiferente, parco y molesto era uno de los pasos que ibas a tomar, asi como tambien buscar discusiones sin motivo como la que tuvieron aquella última vez que se vieron

Sabías que sería difícil, pero era mucho más fácil a buscar que ella te odie (esa era tu otra alternativa)

Pero ahora como había cambiado todo

Asi tan repentinamente

La parte difícil del plan que pensabas que te tomaría unos meses en desarrollar

Lo estabas logrando en tan solo unos minutos

Era tan irreal que no podías creerlo

"perfecto"

-¿por qué?...-esta impactada

Sientes como le esta afectando tu supuesta verdad

Parece asustada

Empieza a asustarse

Lo puedes notar fácilmente como su expresión cambió al exigir una explicación

Te quedas en silencio

No tienes ningún buen argumento para justificar su pregunta

Pero no la necesitas darlas

Si al final

Ella cree que la odias

Eso es lo único que vale

Ese era tu objetivo

-siento que tenía una deuda contigo Gon.-estas siendo sincero en esta parte.-solo por eso seguí acompañándote hasta ahora.-pero de nuevo vuelves con la mentira

Sin embargo parece un poco convincente lo que acabas de decir

Aparte de lógico, pues tú bien sabes a que te refieres con esa "deuda" que acabas de mencionar y ella también lo sabe

-aun siento que te debo.-susurras.-solo por eso regresé.-vamos sigue asi.-….y solo por eso es que sigo acompañándote

Buena jugada

Te sientes satisfecho

Pero no puedes confiarte

Puede que este lejos de terminar

A menos que ella se tomé esta confesión como tu deseas

-solo me acompañabas por obligación?.-no…

…no te cree

No te esta creyendo y eso empieza a asustarte

Pero mantienes la tranquilidad

Tu expresión fría y serena sale a relucir mientras ella enfoca toda su atención en ti

Intentando creer que es mentira

Que estas actuando

Ella es muy intuitiva, siempre lo ha sido

Y aunque no tenga idea de lo que pasa

Percibe que sigues engañándola

Aun sin tener pruebas

Por bien que finjas, ella lo está notando

Lo puedes ver en su mirada

Lo puedes sentir con su gesto

No es tan fácil no?

-por qué?.-vuelve a pronunciar esas dos palabras, quiere una mejor explicación

No la estas convenciendo

Mejor dicho no quiere creerte

Está entrando en una fase de negación muy fuerte

-está en tus manos si quieres que siga con mi deuda o dejarme que me vaya.-susurras

Ella se queda en silencio

No es estúpida

Se da cuenta que estas evitando su "por que"

Sin embargo parece que tampoco esta lucida para saber que hacer

Y luego de tus últimas palabras

Esta creyéndote

Esta creyendo tu mentira

-quieres irte?.-

"es la única manera que encontré para que nuestra amistad no se destruya" quieres decirle

Pero te callas y solo asientes levemente

Esperando ese permiso que no necesitas

Pero que es necesario

-yo no sabía que te sentías de esa manera conmigo.-suena triste y melancólica?

Recién ahora te das cuenta que esa idea de que te odia no es del momento sino que estuvo en su mente desde hace varios días

Y por eso ahora ella presentaba ese semblante vacio y apagado

Las leves ojeras en su rostro y el cansancio que denota su expresión, delatan su estado

Ahora eres tú quien empiezas a entrar en fase de negación

Intentando creer que el motivo de porque Gon no parece estar en buenas condiciones

Se debe a otra cosa de la que tú no tienes idea pero que definitivamente no tienes nada que ver

"no es mi culpa…no es mi culpa" te lo repites miles de veces mientras que ella ya no se siente suficientemente fuerte para hacerte frente y desvía la mirada

-lo siento.-exclama apenas.-soy muy tonta para darme cuenta de estas cosas.-parecía regañarse asi misma.-cl..claro…puedes irte, no estas atado a mí, lo siento por todo….

No lo puedes creer

Se supone que ella es la victima pero es la que se está disculpando

Te sientes miserable no es asi Killua?

-gracias.-respondes algo desencajado, el golpe de la culpa que estas sintiendo ahora es tan poderoso que te quedas en blanco y ya no sabes que decir o cómo actuar

Ya no la miras

No eres capaz

Solo escuchas como se va

caes de bruces al suelo

te tomas el rostro desesperado y respiras agitadamente y sueltes el aire después de haber estado conteniendo el aliento por haber cometido tal atrocidad

Miles de cosas pasan por tu cabeza

Tantas que ni eres capaz de pensar en una en particular

Sin embargo la lucidez regresa a ti poco a poco y te dice que ya no puedes seguir aquí

Debes marcharte de inmediato

Ya después pensaras en las consecuencias de tus actos

Pero ahora debes escapar

Te levantas de golpe y te quedas en silencio solo un momento

Asimilando un poco las cosas

Solo un breve momento antes de empezar a salir de la habitación

Caminas por los pasillos a pase torpe hacia la salida

No sabes dónde están los chicos

Ni Kurapika ni Leorio

Sabes que te echaran bronca cuando se enteren lo que paso entre tú y Gon

Por eso debes salir rápido

Agradeces que todo ha salido bien al final

Ella no te puede odiar...ella no te va odiar...la conoces tan bien

Lo sabes no?

Y si estas lejos no tendras la oportunidad de arruinar la amistad que tienes con ella

Es algo ironico pues parecería que la cura ha sido peor que la enfermedad pero solo tú lo puedes entender

Verdad?

* * *

><p>... y bueno, s eme ha hecho un poco dificil<p>

pero me siento satisfecho por haber escrito

espero que les haya gustado

gracias por leer ^o^


End file.
